Harry Potter and the War of the Ring Vol 1
by Danor
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Severus, Draco, and Bellatrix find themselves in the land of Middle Earth. Then they find out they have to work together to get home, and soon get caught up in the events of War of the Ring. HPxLotR crossover. No Slash.


-1A/N: Another story I shall be doing and probably the last until one of them is finished. This is a crossover between Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter, it will in the beginning follow the lord of the rings storyline, the main characters are the fellowship, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange, takes place Post HBP. During War of the Ring. They are not picked by the Council of Elrond, they meet the fellowship as they begin their journey. Pairing include Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, that's all for now, more for other characters later. No slash.

Summary: Harry, Ginny, Severus, Draco, and Bellatrix find themselves in the land of Middle Earth. Then they find out they have to work together to get home, and soon get caught up in the events of War of the Ring. HPxLotR crossover. No Slash.

Disclaimer: This goes for every chapter in all three volumes. I do not own any Harry Potter characters or places, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own any characters, places, or events, etc.. from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien nor do I own anything having to do with either movies. Not for money don't sue.

Harry Potter and the War of the Ring Vol. 1

The Five

Before the story begins a little background information is needed on the main characters and their chosen profession. All five of the main characters are Wizards, and in the case of the females Witches.

In the Dimension the main characters are from a whole society of magic-folk exist, and hide from the muggle populace. Muggles being non-magic folk. The Wizarding world is ruled by a few different peoples, known as Presidents, Prime Ministers, and Overlords. Each with own form of government and law officials, each with their own problems.

Currently Europe is at War with a terrorist by the name of or he-who-must-not-be-named. Only a few people can say the Dark Lord's name without flinching even his followers have problems with it. This tyrannical Dark Lord named V-V-Voldemort had been thought dead for over thirteen years due to some happenchance where he was defeated by the boy-who-lived.

Ironically it was the boy-who-lived who unintentionally resurrected the body of you-know-who. Since then a secret organization known as the Order of the Phoenix led by the greatest wizard of the age, Albus Dumbledore, has been fighting and protecting as many as possible from the Dark Lord.

The first year V-Voldemort was back no one believed it, the ministry made Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter(the boy-who-lived) out to be crazy. It wasn't until the end of that year that Voldemort was seen fighting in the Department of Mysteries. The Evil thought gone for over 13 years had returned. It was the beginning of the Second War.

Most of Voldemort's followers had been thrown into Azkaban the previous year, only Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort escaping from the Department of Mysteries. The next year proved to be the hardest of them all.

The current Minister of Magic stepped down and a new one took his place. Many deaths in the ministry occurred soon after and continued to grow worse. It was at this time that Voldemort set his plans into motion. Now Enter Snape.

Voldemort's plans were to have Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, once a devout follower now failure, try to kill Dumbledore. Voldemort's plans were for him to fail. But Narcissa Malfoy the mother of Draco, and his aunt Bellatrix went to Spinner's End and pleaded with Snape to do the task instead of Draco. Severus Snape unknowingly sealed the fate of everyone in that room and the two people it was about.

Harry Potter caught on and tried to warn Dumbledore, although he knew not what the plans were, it was also at this time that Dumbledore taught Harry about the horcruxes. This seemed unsuspicious, but Dumbledore knew he would be dead before the end of the year, he had made sure of it, he had destroyed a horcrux by Voldemort. His spy had also told him of the attempt of the assassination, he planned to turn Draco and later have Snape kill him, making it easy to have a spy in the place. Harry Potter saw the whole thing.

Albus Dumbledore died by the end of the year and the Second War erupted into an onslaught. It was two weeks after the death of Albus Dumbledore when Harry returned to the Dursley's…he never made it. The day the students left Hogwarts another attack happened no one was expecting it, Harry and Ginny had broken up earlier, but the Death Eaters either did not care or did not know, they went after the both of them.

Thus it was the five ended up in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

(Severus)

Severus Snape the once Potions Master of Hogwarts, the once trusted friend of Albus Dumbledore, and the once spy for the Order of the Phoenix was now the most wanted man in the world, second only to Voldemort.

He had hated killing Dumbledore, but they had both decided that it was better for him to kill him and live than Draco kill him and cause more than one life lost. Even so he hated it, and couldn't wait until Potter murdered the scum of a Dark Lord.

"Potter. Come quietly, don't make us hurt the blood traitor anymore than is needed." Severus Snape said in a drawl inwardly he was hitting himself on the back of the head.

He did not want to say those things but being second in command to the Dark Lord and having the third in command in the compartment with him put a damper on what he really wanted to say. He glanced to his left and saw Draco sitting silently eyes empty. He seemed to have lost everything he believed in, his punishment for failure was to see the Dark Lord personally torture and execute his parents. Even Bellatrix had a slight dislike for the Dark Lord right now. He watched as Potter raised his hand and muttered the disarming spell, he dodged it. His own spell came flying at him, he muttered the counter curse. Snape was furious and he was about to yell at the boy, but stopped when something red and gold flew through the window.

(Ginny)

Ginny Weasley the seventh child of Arthur and Molly Weasley couldn't help but have a satisfied grin on her face. Even though they were being attacked by Death Eaters, what she had told Harry just minutes before was proven correct.

It did not matter if they were away or near, the Death Eaters were after both of them, he must have heard about the incident with the Diary. Harry looked at her and grabbed her close muttering a spell and dodging as Bellatrix shot a Cruciatus curse at them.

She glared at Snape angrily, the traitor, and calling her a blood traitor, at least hers was only by blood! She got out of Harry's grip as they both had to dodge spells from Lestange.

She waited expectantly for Harry's answer and watched as he sent a disarming spell followed by a _reducto_. Snape dodged, and then managed to wipe away the other spell. She knew it was because he had created it. Snape was livid, meanwhile she ducked as a killing curse flew her way courtesy of Lestrange.

She hissed in annoyance and looked up a beautiful, but haunted sound began to fill the room. Through the window flew in a bird of gold and red, slowly a figure began to form in front of them.

(Draco)

Draco Malfoy currently did not care for anything. He watched through dull eyes the battle take place. His godfather and aunt were both currently dueling Potter and the Blood Traitor. Draco Malfoy watched as they both dodged and threw spells as each other.

For a brief moment, a moment mind you. He almost thought about turning away from the Dark Lord, he had no wish to serve the tyrant. He knew that now, but he could still remember the words that Voldemort had whispered to him as he left.

"_You have much potential. You ever even think of betraying me and your godfather and aunt are next. Understand?" _Voldemort didn't even wait for an answer he just smirked nastily and patted Draco on the head, he turned around. Draco wondered how it was possible for the Dark Lord to read his mind, they were the only two people left in his life. He'd be damned if he was going to watch them be killed as well.

He broke free from his thoughts and his eyes seemed to light up as a familiar red and gold phoenix flew through the open window and sang. His fears were abolished and he returned to normal it had healed him. A figure began forming in front of him. A figure strangely translucent and yet oddly familiar. He gasped as he realized what he was seeing.

(Bellatrix)

Bellatrix Lestrange was the Dark Lord's third in command and she was proud of it. When she had heard of his plans to break Lucius out of jail she was thankful. She might not like him too much, but her sister did and that was what mattered. She was devastated when she watched what happened to her sister and her husband. It was horrible, she had always followed the Dark Lord and for the first time in her life she was angry at him.

Bellatrix had lost some of her mind in Azkaban, but she was nowhere close to insane enough to forget about family. It had hurt her when he spell had accidentally thrown Sirius into the Veil. There was a reason she did not use the killing curse. She did not want him dead. Yet it happened anyway.

She had lost Andromeda, then Regulus, Sirius, and finally Narcissa. She was just beginning to realize how much the Dark Lord had hurt her. She would kill the Dark Lord herself if anything happened to Draco; the last of two lines.

Harry Potter on the other hand she had no trouble killing and the little wench with him. She continued to throw curse, spell, and unforgivables at them eventually Snape was dueling Potter and she was dueling the wench. She thought she even said it to her a few times, barely dodging on odd colored spell. She threw a killing curse at the girl and growled when it missed, but then everything stopped. A phoenix red and gold flew in through the window, she recognized the phoenix. It had belonged to Dumbledore she had seen it up close when she was at the Department of Mysteries. But what was it doing here? She thought it had disappeared when Dumbledore had been killed. The bird flew once lazily around the room and something translucent, misty began to form, a silhouette appeared of an old man. A familiar and rather dead old man.

(Harry)

Harry Potter the boy-who-lived cursed his luck, he had broken up with Ginny because he had thought she would be in danger with him, she was in more danger away from him. She had been right, he was wrong, it was going to be painful to say that when this was done.

He glanced at Malfoy and noticed him just sitting there, empty. For a moment he pitied the boy, who knew what torture Voldemort had created in order to punish him.

It was convenient, that only three one immobile, death eaters in the compartment, it was unfortunate that they happened to be the best of Voldemort's death eaters. He dodged a curse from Lestrange and pulled Ginny close to him, she was almost hit by a spell from Snape.

He held her close, dodging a few spells from Lestrange, and wondering how it was possible that Death Eaters could actually hijack the Hogwarts Express. He sighed and managed to signal to Ginny to try to escape. It did not work. His temper broke when he heard Snape. He began to shoot spells at him, Ginny was currently tacking on Bellatrix. His eyes lingered as she swayed and he thought that she looked beautiful when angry.

He shook himself and barely managed to dodge a spell that came his way courtesy of Snape. Snape was livid, one of the spells he had sent at him was one of the Half-Blood Prince's own making. He prepared a protego, and got ready to dodge. Suddenly everything stopped and a familiar singing entered the train. He looked and saw Fawkes singing and in front of him an unbelievable sight greeted him.

"Dumbledore?"

(all)

"Yes it is I." The translucent image of a man with a white beard and half-moon glasses dressed in purple robes appeared before the five astonished members.

"But how? He killed you!" Harry yelled pointing to Snape, at the same time Snape asked.

"You're alive?"

"No I am not alive. I am dead, as you know. As for the 'how' well that isn't really for you to know." Dumbledore said looking at everyone. His eyes paused over Lestrange. "Ah, Miss Black."

"Lestrange." Bellatrix said annoyed and confused. She thought about firing a killing curse at Dumbledore, but one can't kill a ghost and thought better of it.

"Where you're going you are Miss Black." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean where I'm going. You may be a old codger of a ghost, but you have no power, you can't do anything! I could kill Potter right in front of you and you could do nothing to stop me!"

"She had a point. Just what are you plotting." Severus said, and for once it was not a drawl.

"Dumbledore?" Harry said and Ginny whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was caused his face to turn red.

"There will be time enough for that later Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said and this time Ginny blushed. "Now Mr. Malfoy are you feeling a bit better?" Everyone turned to look at Draco who was now standing up.

"Yes, but what did you do?" Draco said in his usual attitude. He was back.

"Me? Why nothing. Fawkes on the other hand…" Dumbledore paused as Fawkes flew over to him. "You know there are some definite advantages to being dead." Everyone looked at him worriedly. "For one time has no meaning. I can see into the past, the present, and for short moments, even the future. Strangely enough it is you five who I see most often, usually accompanied by at least two others. You're the only hope."

"No I can't tell you the future, as I could change the future and thus that future would be a future that would never exist in the future. The place I'm going to send you is where you need to be, and only together can you ever hope of returning here."

"Albus?"

"Now we will not see each other again. At least not until you return, and unfortunately it might not be all of you who return. Just doing this is changing the future that might be. But I've seen the future and although it turns out alright in the end, the sacrifice is too much. Hopefully in Middle Earth you can become stronger."

"Not on your life…death!"

"Oh, but I think we are. Fawkes do it." Dumbledore said and Fawkes suddenly began glowing.

Before anyone could move or do anything the phoenix exploded into a flash of light and although they wished it not, it had happened they knew it as soon as they saw the strange clothed people. They were in the land called Middle Earth. Dumbledore's ghost and his phoenix were nowhere to be seen. It didn't help matters when in an arrow went flying right into the tree trunk where Severus Snape's head was…it missed him by three inches.

A/N: First chapter done. They are now in middle earth and the arrow was courtesy of Legolas, I always thought him a bit trigger happy. I mean look what he did to Wormtongue.(Extended Edition). I hope you read and review and enjoy.


End file.
